Roster
Within mostly every Smash Bros Lawl, there is a wide variety of characters to choose from. Here is the list of all the current characters. Original *I.M. Meen *King Harkinian *Nostalgia Critic *Leonidas *Tommy Wiseau *Madotsuki *AVGN *Mama Luigi *Dr. Robotnik *Irate Gamer *Frollo *Gaston *Hitler *Panty & Stocking *Billy Mays *Yomika *Toon Guile *Toon Bison *IB *Hank Hill *Scanty & Kneesocks *Nicolas Cage *Best Hercules *Jaime Maussan *Don Ramon *Toon Wily *Haruhi *Zoolander *New Hercules *Aya Drevis *Carlos Trejo *Weird Al *J. Jonah Jameson *Mary *Codec Snake *Sheev Palpatine YTPguy17 *Spongebob *Morshu *Annoying Orange *CD-I Mario *Cosmo *Toon Dr. Mario *Micheal Jackson *Patrick Star *CD-I Link *Smosh *Bill Nye *Ophelia Chill *CD-I Ganon *9-Volt *Wreck-It Ralph *Dark Helmet ARL3 *Heavy *Scout *Pyro *Demoman *Soldier *Spy *Medic *Sniper *Engineer *Michael Jordan *Willy Wonka *Inspector Gadget *AoSTH Sonic Lawl Nova *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Sheldon Cooper *Yzma *CD-i Zelda *Captain N *Worst Hercules *Toon Guybrush *Elsa *Timmy's Dad *Dipper Pines *60's Spider-Man *John Di Micco *ASDFMan *Perry the Platypus *Jade Harley *Toon Waluigi *Toon DK *Star Butterfly *Vince Offer *60's Batman *Samuel L. Jackson *Katie Tiedrich *Toon K. Rool *Sega Hard Girls *Principal Skinner *Crack Figure *Vinesauce Joel *Irene *Hat Kid *Reddy the Wizard *Zack and Tetris Mirror Fighters * Bipper Cines - Mirror Fighter of Dipper Pines * Metal Head - Mirror Fighter of Toon DK Lawl MAD * Gay Luigi * Linkara * Sabrina Skunk * Van Darkholme * UDK * Mormon Jesus * Movie Bison * Jafar * Cartoon Ganon Lawl Nitro * Retardgamer * Rainbow Dash Throw Some Lawl Back At Em * Waligie * Spitting Image Ronald Reagan * Hulk Hogan * ODEMH * Bluster Kong * 60's Moomintroll * Dr. Nick Laslowicz * Melies Moon * Walrus Grandpa * Globglogabgalab Lawl Beatdown * Strong Bad * John Egbert * Edd * Markiplier * Mama Umbridge * Stephen Quire * Watts & Rosalene * Homestar Runner * Karkat Vantas * Tom * Matt * Frisk * Dan Backslide * Viola * Psycho Dad * Tord * Gary Oak * The Thwomps * Kiran Lawl What-If * GIR * Tito Dick * Larry the Cucumber * Starbomb Link * Rick & Morty * Rolf * Caddicarus * Smol Nozomi * Brad Armstrong * Inori Aizawa * Kaminashi Nozomi * Actual Sloth * Yeet Sayori * Ed, Edd n Eddy Mirror Fighters * Bloody GIR - Mirror Fighter of GIR Lawl Liquid Crystal * Bite Victim * Marionette * Flowey * MS Paint Guy * Best SpongeBob * Undyne * Vault Boy * Best Pinkie Pie * Golden Freddy * Toon Q*Bert * Weegee * Toon Reitanna * ZALGO * Terezi Pyrope * 80's Nickelodeon Pinball * Xander Mobus * Mira * Headdy * Pitfall Larry * Bootleg Pikachu * Princess Mindy * Lapis Lazuli * Poppy * Board James * John Madden * Magikarp * W.D Gaster * Richard Watterson * Chell * Spingebill * Movie Daisy * Peacock * Noob * Slapstick Lawl Liquid Crystal DLC * Goomba * Mr. Krabs * Toon Yoshi Lawl Demic * Testinman * Sabitsuki * Yee * DSP L-NEO * Jyushimatsu * Shovel Knight * Hexagon * Yamamura * SilvaGunner * Panchito Spongebob Lawl Zero * Space Ghost * Headmaster Galvatron * Black Friday Woody * Mr. Nezzer * Wile E. Coyote * Jibjab Bush * Buzby * Shaggy Rogers * Optimus Prime * Toon Eggman * Pokey the Penguin * Toon Pac-Man * Untold Paper Luigi * Sixshot Lawl Soul * Alexander Hamilton * Animation * Lewis * Sans * Big Cookie Lawl Encore * Kirbopher * Nico Yazawa * Madeline * Gay Spaghetti Chef * Ratboy Genius * Quote Lawl's Peak Academy * Henry Stickmin * JaidenAnimations * Paper Mario * James/TheOdd1sOut * Hajime Hinata * Crazy Dave * Lightbulb * Eevee Lawl Assault * Erin Esurance * Mr. Bump * AIM Lawl Take 2 * Khonjin * GMOD Player * Space Invader * Yung Venuz * Green De La Bean * John Freeman * Untold Paper Mario * Chaos Guy/Hypergon * Umlaut Lawl Starstruck * Soos * K.O. Lawl Rebuuted * 60's Moomintroll * Slendytubby Tinky Winky * Snufkin * Hatsune Miku * The White Tubby * Wild Woody * Alfie Alfons Lawl Rebuuted DLC * [[The Man]] Lawl Sky Blue * Zee-Tee * Tik Tok Lawl Rainbow * 20's Mickey Mouse * Minecraft Funtime Freddy and Bon Bon Lawl Quartz * Mimi * IndieAnjelo A Lawl Thing * Problem Sleuth * Savant * Proto * Quint * Mr. Montgomery Burns * Sweet Bro & Hella Jeff * SMG4 Steve * Burnt Face Man * Assistant * Commercial Kirby * CATS * Retold Shrek Lawl Aureus * Pivot Stickfigure * MineCraft Awesome Parody Steve * Memeulous * Michael P Lawl 4D * Gabe Newell Lawl Galaxy * Hacked Sonic the Hedgehog * Somari the Adventurer * Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 * Generator Rex Salazar * The Great Papyrus UNOFFICIAL * Abobo Category:Playable Character Category:Adults Category:Lawl Category:YTPguy17 Category:ARL3 Category:Lawl X Category:Lawl Nova Category:Aitor Molina Category:Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em